newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Powtórka ze starożytnego kataklizmu
Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race Odcinek 15 - Powtórka ze starożytnego kataklizmu Wprowadzenie Don: Witam państwa w kolejnym odcinku w którym 10 drużyn zmierzy się z konkurencjami na całym świecie. Zwycięzcy sezonu otrzymają nagrodę w postaci 1.000.000 dolarów kanadyjskich. To jest Totalna Porażka: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Don: 'Na stadionie narodowym w Warszawie, stolicy Polski zdobywcy pierwszego miejsca, czyli Łyżwiarze odbierają wskazówkę. ''Josee bierze, a Jacques czyta wskazówkę. '''Jacques: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie rozpoczniecie w Pompejach. To miejsce zawsze źle mi się kojarzyło. Don: Pompeje to jedno z Włoskich miast obfite w starożytne zabytki oraz okryte złą sławą z przeszłości. W roku 79 doszło tu do najtragiczniejszej eksplozji pobliskiego wulkanu Wezuwiusz który zrównał miasto i jej mieszkańców z powierzchni ziemi. Zawodnicy lecą samolotem na lotnisko gdzie biorą się za złapanie taksówki. Jako pierwsi do Don box'a docierają Farmerzy. Scott bierze i czyta wskazówkę. Scott: Zadanie wspólne. Znajdźcie starożytną rzeźbę w mieście i przetransportujcie ją na plażę. Don: W zadaniu wspólnym chodzi o to, aby drużyny odnalazły jedną starożytną rzeźbę i przetransportowały ją na plażę gdzie czeka na nich strefa luzu. Zawodnicy idą do miasta szukać rzeźb. W międzyczasie wymieniają się ze sobą swoimi zdaniami. Chris: Nie wiem jak ty Owen, ale ja mam już dość tego całego Topher'a. Musi odpaść jako pierwszy. Owen: Z niego to jest szczwana bestia. Musimy uważać, aby on nie użył tego na nas. Dalej... Topher: Chris cały czas jest coraz bliżej w drodze do miliona. Nie możemy mu na to pozwolić Sierra więc musi odpaść jako pierwszy. Sierra: Ja nie mogę się doczekać kiedy znów wyściskam mojego Cody'ego, bo dawno się z nim nie widziałam. Gdzie indziej... Tyler: A coś ty taka zmartwiona Jo? Czyżby chodziło o Dave'a? Jo: Daj spokój. Odkąd się rozstaliśmy to za każdym razem, gdy chcę mu pomóc on odtrąca moje dobre chęci. Tyler: Pozwól teraz, że to ja teraz będę dbał o wykonanie zadania, a ty spróbuj odzyskać Dave'a. Jo: Dzięki Tyler. Postaram się dalej próbować i znaleźć dla niego jakąś rzeźbę. ... inni mają pewne obawy. Junior: O co chodzi Cameron? Coś nie tak? Cameron: Mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Cody: Przecież to najprostsze zadanie ze wszystkich. Co prawda takie rzeźby to pewnie ważą z tonę, ale razem będziemy na tyle silni, aby je podnieść i przetransportować na plażę. Cameron: Nie chodzi mi o zadanie. Myślę, że skoro Wezuwiusz przez tak długi czas nie wybuchał to teraz może to zrobić. Harold: To całkowicie niemożliwe. Gdyby miało dojść do eksplozji naukowcy już dawno powiadomili by o tym ludność cywilną. Kiedy zawodnicy zaczynają odnajdywać rzeźby i przygotowywać się do ich transportu Don dostaje od władz ważny komunikat. Don: Halo! Tak. Że niby co?! Ale to całkowicie nie może się stać! Chociaż z drugiej strony to by nam podniosło oglądalność. Ale na serio?! Nie mogę narazić uczestników na śmierć, bo by mnie postawiono przed sądem! No dobra. Biorę się do działania. Don wchodzi i leci helikopterem prosto w miejsce wyzwania. Don: Zawodnicy! Nakazuję wam zaprzestania wykonywania działań! Za niecałe 10 minut wybuchnie Wezuwiusz! Radzę wam znaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę przed erupcją lawy! Do tego czasu zainterweniuję do wojska co dalej macie robić! Wszyscy popadają w panikę. Większość wchodzi na najwyższe zabytki. Nagle wybucha wulkan. Zawodnicy próbują przetrwać. Cameron: Przed lawą nie ma ucieczki. Nawet poruszając się na motorze nie prześcignie się jej. Jej temperatura zabija człowieka w ciągu 20 sekund. Sierra: Cameron! Cody! Chodźcie do mnie! Ochronię was przed tym kataklizmem! Cody: Sierra! Dusisz mnie! Wnet wulkan wystrzeliwuje z siebie kule ognia które próbują trafić w zawodników. Jeden z nich prawie trafia Dave'a który stacza się i łapie się krawędzi dachu nad przepaścią pełną lawy. Dave: Na pomoc! Ratunku! Mike: Już idę Mike! Jednak balustrada remontowa zabytków odgradza przejście Mike'owi. Mike: Nie dam rady! Nie mogę przejść! Dave: Ojej! Zaraz spadnę! Ratunku! Nagle krzyki Dave'a słyszy Jo. Jo: Dave! Już idę po ciebie! Jo sprawnie porusza się po balustradach zabytków i razem z Tyler'em pomaga Mike'owi usunąć przeszkodę. Jednak Dave'a opuszczają siły. Dave: Już nie mogę! Tracę siły! Dave puszcza się krawędzi i spada w dół. W ostatniej chwili Jo łapie za linę i w locie chwyta Dave'a. Dave: Uratowałaś mnie? Mogłaś zginąć, a mimo to mi pomogłaś? Jo: No jasne, że tak! Dla mojego chłopaka wszystko! Dave: Och Jo! Wybacz mi proszę. Teraz już wiem, że nie zależy ci najbardziej na wygranej tylko na mnie. Jaki ja byłem głupi słuchając Topher'a. Jo: Topher'a! A ty wiesz, że nie tylko skłócił ciebie wobec mnie, ale i mnie wobec ciebie. No to już jak mu obiecałam dostanie ode mnie bardzo porządnie! Dave: To w tej chwili nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to, że jesteśmy znów razem. Jo: No to jak? Znów się całujemy? Dave: Wyjęłaś mi to z ust. Po czym Dave i Jo przytulają i całują się ze sobą. Tymczasem Don powiadamia zawodników o sytuacji. Don: Zawodnicy! Za chwilę wojsko wyśle po was lawo-odporne łodzie którymi popłyniecie po lawie, a następnie po wodzie gdzie przedostaniecie się do strefy luzu na plaży w Sycylii. Na niej rozpoczniemy kolejne wyzwanie. Pragnę również wspomnieć, że łodzie są przeznaczone dla dwóch drużyn więc proponuję się podzielić. Zawodnicy wsiadają do łodzi i płyną po lawie oraz wodzie w kierunku strefy luzu. Razem płyną: Dzieciaki i Nerdzi, Przyrodnicy i Gotki, Farmerzy i Łyżwiarze, Sobowtóry i Biegacze oraz Dawni wymiatacze i Fani. Jako pierwsi do strefy luzu docierają... * Łyżwiarze - 1 * Farmerzy - 2 * Przyrodnicy - 3 * Gotki - 4 Tymczasem reszta drużyn próbuje nie wypaść z gry. Inni chcą w tym czasie pozbyć się konkurencji. Chris: Hej Sierra! Czyżby to nie Cody dostał zawału? Sierra: Cody! Już do ciebie płynę! Topher: Sierra! Czekaj! Po czym Sierra wyskakuje z łodzi i płynie do Cody'ego. Cody: Sierra! Daj mi spokój! Sierra: Ale przecież miałeś dostać zawału. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne i zastosować usta-usta. Cody: Tylko nie to! Sierra! Chris: Teraz Owen! Użyj swojej ostatecznej broni! Owen próbuje puścić bąka na Topher'a ,ale mu nie wychodzi. Owen: Wybacz mi Chris. W tym wyścigu mają kiepskie wyżywienie. Topher: A ja widziałem knajpę z burgerami na plaży. Owen: Naprawdę! Już do was pędzę moje burgery! Chris: Owen! Czekaj! Po czym Owen płynie na such ląd. Topher: Widać, że twój plan się nie powiódł Chris. Szykuj się na śmierć! Chris: To samo mogę powiedzieć tobie! Kiedy Chris i Topher zaczynają walczyć wiosłami na łodzi reszta zawodników dociera na miejsce. * Sobowtóry - 5 * Biegacze - 6 * Nerdzi - 7 * Dzieciaki - 8 W strefie luzu Sierra i Owen wciąż czekają na swoje drugie połówki. Nagle jeden z pocisków wulkanicznych trafia w łódź po czym Topher i Chris lądują na plaży. Obaj próbują dobiec do strefy luzu choć Topher ma przewagę. Nagle Jo wyciąga sycylijską armatę. Jo: Hej Topher! Tak jak obiecałam! Łamiąc zasadę, dostajesz brutalnie! Po czy kula armatnia trafia Tophera. * Dawni wymiatacze - 9 Chris: Owen! Już nigdy więcej masz mi nie uciekać! Zrozumiano? Owen: Wybacz Chris. Teraz już wiem, że tu nie ma żadnej knajpy. Topher: Ała! Co za ból! Chris: No i masz za swoje Topher! Nie zadzieraj z McLean'em! Don: Fani. Przykro mi, ale wypadacie z wyścigu. Sierra: No to do zobaczenia Cody! Będę tęsknić! Topher: Ała! Mam już dość tego show! Don: A my rozpoczniemy kolejne wyzwanie na wulkanie Etna na Sycylii który w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego nie wybuchnie. Po czym wulkan Etna wybucha. Don: A może jednak wybuchnie? Może lepiej zmienić lokalizację! A my przenosimy się dalej i oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Niebezpieczny Wyścig! Kategoria:Total Drama Presents: The Dongerous Race - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Stefana Kategoria:Odcinki